Warhammer 2010
by Chaplain Lemartes
Summary: Okay, so what happens when the warriors of the 41st millennium come to life in 2010, when they're all the size as they are in the game? Old Idea, New Plot.
1. Life

**Okay, here's an idea that's been done before, just with a new twist. Imagine what would happen if the models of the 40K verse themselves came alive? Well, one thing can be expected of course: amusement. Oh yes, this is entirely fictional, including the names of the people. Enjoy!**

Warhammer 2010?

Chapter One: Life

**Quote of the Day:**___"Minimum twelve thousand battleships, armed to the teeth. Ah! But we've got surprise on our side. They'll never expect three people to attack twelve thousand Dalek battleships because we'd be killed instantly. So it would be a fairly short surprise." _– The Doctor - The Pandorica Opens – Doctor Who

I OPENED THE door of my bedroom and plunked myself down on my seat, looking at the Space Marines, Eldar, Tau and Tyranids that I had carefully positioned to re-enact a battle from the fictional world of the forty first millennium. Most of them I didn't paint, for I had either brought them from a charity shop or my brother had painted them. I only painted the Tyranid – and that had turned out badly. As I turned on the radio, I could hear bullets firing, as though they were... small and far-away.

I turned to the shelf where my models were positioned. They were moving. And firing. "Well, Crap."

"Death to the Xenos!" bellowed the Sergeant, his Chainsword revving into life. "For the honor of the Salamanders and for Vulkan!"

"Um..."

The Sergeant turned, and blinked. Soon everything else stopped firing, even the five Genestealers. Well, they couldn't actually stop firing as they had – well, no weapons, but they simply stopped. The Tau fire warriors stopped along with the lone Eldar Farseer.

"What is this new daemon?" asked The Sergeant.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," I replied, backing away. "Firstly, I'm not a Daemon. Secondly, I'm a human, and thirdly, how the heck are you alive in my bedroom?"

"How can you be a human?" asked the Sergeant, surprised. "You are more than double the size of us."

"He is a Mon-Keigh," the Farseer admitted. "But how could this happen? We are no longer on the Battlefields of Contrax."

"No," replied the leader of the Tau squad. I didn't know his at least, I presumed it was a he, name or what was the equivalent of a Tau sergeant, because, well, I didn't have a big interest in collecting the upstarts, I was more of a Salamanders kinda guy. "We are not. And what has happened to these Genestealers? One is colored and the others are not."

"Well, that," I replied, "Is a bit hard to explain. You see, you're not in the forty-first millennium any more."

"Well where are we?" demanded the Sergeant.

"In my bedroom," I replied. "We're not in the forty-first millennium because we're in the twenty-first. Century."

"But... how is this possible? This must be some foul trickery of Chaos!" barked the Sergeant. "Why have you stopped firing, Marines? Kill all xenos!"

"Oh no you don't," I replied, and picked the Sergeant up, and separated him from his squad.

"This is a disgrace!" the Sergeant shouted, revving his Chainsword as I put him in a small see-through box. "I cannot be handled like this!"

Instantly, the sergeant tried to cut through the side of the box. "You will pay for this!"

"Shut up, please," I groaned, looking at the Space Marines who were trying to re-join their sergeant. "Oh no you don't. Farseer, I need your help. Could you like, cast a shield around the sergeant to prevent him using his sword?

"Chainsword!"

"I shall not help a mon keigh!"

"You shall be destroyed if you require the help of an xeno!" bellowed the Sergeant. "Brother Cordux, use your missile launcher! The bigger they are, the harder they fall!"

"Oh please," I frowned. Oh, have I still not told you my name? Sorry, I'm Leo, by the way. Leo Walker, and I'm fifteen, as you've probably guessed, I'm into Warhammer, 40K. I looked at the little Brother Cordux, who had just fired his missile launcher, and I had time to duck before the blast hit the ceiling. Thankfully, nothing caught fire. Just as he was about to reload, I took off his weapon. His other squad mates tried to fire on me, but to no avail.

The Tau didn't even bother firing. When they saw my big bulk compared to the other races, they threw down their weapons and one pulled a white flag out of his pocket.

"We are the Tau!" the Sergeant exclaimed. "We never surrender! The Greater Good shall overcome any obstacle!"

"Um, your mate just pulled out a white flag so I guess you just did," I frowned. "Also, where did you get a white flag?"

"I carry it around," the Fire Warrior mumbled, and even with his helmet on, I could tell he was frightened. "Just in case."

"Well, that settles things," I remarked, picking up the Tau Sergeant and putting him in a separate box to the Space Marine, who had tried to lob a grenade, only to find it bouncing off against the wall and back to where he was, causing the Sergeant to dive for cover. "Now, Sergeant of the Salamanders, could you tell me your name? That way I don't have to refer to you as Sergeant."

"I will not-"

"Oh shut up, please?" I asked, and reached for a toy sword which my brother (who's about nine) had put in my room for some reason. Thankfully, my family was out. I was staying at home because I was meant to be doing some revision for a GSCE. Now, this would complicate things dramatically. Thankfully there wasn't anything else alive in my room. "Now, your name?"

"I am Sergeant Tsu'gan of the Salamanders."

"Tsu'gan?" I asked, smiling. "I've got a whole book about you."

"A book?"

"Yes," I said, reaching to _Salamander, _by Nick Kyme, and picking it up. It showed his picture on the front.

"But how can you have a book that is about me when I haven't even done these things in the twenty-first century yet?" asked Tsu'gan, and I was surprised at the changed tone.

"I'll help you find out," I began. "Now, Sergeant; could you order your squad to stop fire on me?"

"Yes," Tsu'gan responded. "Brothers, he is not our enemy. Concentrate fire on the xenos."

"No," I replied. "The Tau and Eldar need our help as well."

"We do not need your help!" The Farseer protested, and I ignored her, grateful that she hadn't used any psychic powers. "I can survive on my own. I will find my fellow species in the stars and then warn them about she who thirsts."

"A lone Eldar Farseer who isn't as tall as me?" I asked, surprised. "Listen. Your fellow Eldar are no offense to you by the way, at this time, arrogant. They will blast you into pieces for speaking of such things. They would not believe you. I need your help to get you all back home."

Reluctantly, the Farseer nodded. "Now," I replied, opening the window. "Let's get some fresh air, shall we?"

Unfortunately, the sound of birds did not greet my ears. It was the sound that I _really_ didn't want to hear.

The sound of gunfire. The sound of one unified cry that could be heard even though there were three floors between me and the ground, and a hedge in the way between the field where this new threat was. And it didn't sound as if they wanted tea and biscuits.

"WAAAGGGHHHHHHH!"

Thankfully, my family would not be back until late.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Well, did you enjoy it? All you have to do is click that review button and write a few words to tell me what you thought. Chapter two will be posted as soon as possible, and thankfully, unlike Leo, I have no GSCE's that I have to revise for until next year. **


	2. Death

**Okay, here's chapter two of Warhammer 2010. Thanks to my reviewers so far, and enjoy!**

Warhammer 2010?

Chapter Two: Death

**Quote of the Day: **Hello, Stonehenge! Who takes the Pandorica, takes the universe! But, bad news everyone, _[The Doctor jumps up from inside Stonehenge]_ 'cause guess who! Ha! Listen, you lot! You're all whizzing about. It's really very distracting. Could you all just stay still a minute because I - AM - TALKING! _[The ships stop instantly]_ Now the question of the hour is, "Who's got the Pandorica?" Answer: I do. Next question: Who's coming to take it from me? _[Pause]_ Come on! Look at me! No plan, no back-up, no weapons worth a damn! Oh, and something else I don't have: anything to lose! So! If you're sitting up there in your silly little spaceships with all your silly little guns and you've got any plans on taking the Pandorica tonight, just remember who's standing in your way! Remember every black day I ever stopped you and then, _and then_... do the smart thing: Let somebody else try first. _[The battleships all flee to a __much__ higher orbit_

_] – _**The Doctor – The Pandorica Opens – Doctor Who **

I leapt from my seat, and sprinted out of the door.

"Leo?" asked a voice from behind me, and I turned to see Sergeant Tsu'gan trying to clamber up the side of the box. "A hand would be appreciated."

"Right," I remarked, and then I heard bolter fire, remembering the unpainted marines and Orks in my brother's room. Crap. "Before we get to the Orks, There's some more warriors in my brother's bedroom. You coming?"

"My sword will taste xenos blood," vowed Tsu'gan, leaping off the table and onto the floor. I ran past my sister's room and into my brother's, where there was a war in progress. Well, when I say war, I mean slaughter. For there was the content of the Space marine Battle Force, along with the Space Wolf one, and an Imperial Guard Command Squad and about ten Cadian Imperial Guardsmen and, yes, and the entire Assault on Black Reach Battleforce fighting about twenty Orks, three Deffkoptas, a Warboss and five Nobz.

"Whoa," I remarked, as the Space Wolves charged into the fray, and Battle cries could be heard. I saw a small Ork Boy tap the Warboss on the shoulder, and point at me.

"Uh, Boss. Dere's a big humie over dere. Weze kill him too?"

Slowly, heads began to turn in my direction, and the Eldar, Tau and the Salamanders entered the room. The Ork Warboss picked up his choppa in response. And bellowed the warcry of the Orks, resulting in mayhem.

Hopefully, my brother would not notice.

"Death to the xenos!" The Ultramarines commander bellowed, apparently ignoring me. "For The Emperor!"

"Uh hello, we might have a small problem here," I remarked, and then, angry at being ignored, I reached down, picked up the Warboss and the Assault on Black Reach Commander along with the Imperial Guard Colonel, who I had to take away his weapon to stop him from shooting himself in fear at being picked up by somebody bigger than a Titan. Everybody stopped, even the Space Wolves and the Orks, and turned up to look at me.

"Right," I announced. "There's a bigger threat about to enter this house any minute now and we will all be ground into dust."

The Guardsmen who had heard me panicked, well, panicked more than they had been before. "What bigger threat?"

"Bigger than you?"

"Well, a whole Ork horde is massing just outside this building," I announced. The Warboss smiled, and couldn't reach for his weapons as I had taken them away. I could tell the Space Wolf Battle Leader was itching to lunge at the xeno. "And unless you lot all go out and meet them, we're screwed, and so is my house."

"How did we get here, exactly?" asked the Colonel.

"That's what I'm going to help you lot find out," I replied. "Now, name call. I'm Leo Walker."

"I am Colonel Aeron Vipus of the 65th Cadian Shock Troops."

"I am Brother-Captain Xavier Raven of the Ultramarines Third Company."

"I am Farseer Isla."

"Xeno!" shouted Raven.

"Guys, a little bit of co-operation would be grateful," I remarked. "Because not only do we have to kill all the Orks, we have to do it quickly and leave no evidence. Comprehende?"

"Why quickly?" asked Colonel Vipus.

"Because I don't want you lot to be discovered by my parents."

"There's... more of you?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Six billion on this whole planet. But there's only five in this family."

"Right," Colonel Vipus nodded, and shouted to his men. "To the Chimeras, men! We ride to battle!"

Suddenly, several Chimeras appeared out of nowhere along with a whole regiment of Imperial Guard. Great, just what I needed. Before I could complain further, a whole Great Company of Space Wolves appeared before me with heavy weapons and tanks, and the rest of the Ultramarines third and to my surprise, elements from the Black Templars, Blood Angels and more Salamanders. And about a hundred Tau and fifty Eldar, all with transports.

I cursed. If they were all stuck here with me, then I would have a lot of explaining to do. The guardsmen panicked upon my sight, but Captain Raven had informed everyone of the situation. I then watched as the crusade force, complete with airborne Valkyries, Leman Russes and elements of Kroot forces running downstairs under my command. How they got downstairs is a mystery. Two Thunderhawk Gunships roared past, and then came a Titan of the Mechanicus. I wondered how they had all managed to fit in my brother's room in the first place, and more were still coming.

I wondered how the Orks would stand a chance. Then, if they had been fighting previously, then it must have been one hell of a battle. The last troops to come by me was about twenty Grey Knights, led by an Inquisitor, all in Land Raiders, and a Chaplain Dreadnought, which marched next to the four others of the respective chapters. If I wanted to see full-scale war, I would soon get my chance.


End file.
